Don't Go
by Zammie4eva
Summary: Gaara's having trouble accepting Naruto has to leave. kinda drabble-like. a gift for Gaara X Itachi


**Don't Go**

**Gaara's having a hard time accepting that Naruto has to leave.**

"Come on Gaara it won't hurt you, look, see? It's perfectly harmless," Naruto grinned letting the spring water trickle down his arm.

Gaara looked at him sceptically. In a look he conveyed the disbelief he was feeling, and his reluctance to step into the water.

Naruto playfully splashed him.

"I don't find it so mature to throw water at me while you're trying to convince me to enter it Naruto," Gaara said shaking the water out of his blood red hair.

Naruto smiled warmly. He had never felt so in love with the other boy at that moment. He felt warm from the inside-out, like everything in his world revolved around the Sand ninja.

Gaara caught his stare and looked at him quizzically. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," Naruto said still smiling goofily. "Just about how much I love you,"

Gaara smiled and looked down timidly. Naruto giggled and tipped Gaara's chin back up. "Don't be so shy all the time, it doesn't become you," he said.

He kissed Gaara quickly before letting go of his chin. "Never knew you knew how to speak like that Naruto," Gaara commented.

"I picked it up from you, I really have no idea what it means," Naruto admitted.

Gaara laughed. "Typical of you to use intelligent words without knowing their meaning. That's what I love about you,"

It was surprising how easy those words came to him around the blonde. Gaara watched the blonde swim in the little pond happily, ducking under water to say hello to the koi fish, blowing bubbles to talk to them.

Gaara was without his gourd, which sat a little ways from him, he was shoeless, his belt and sash were with his gourd, and we wasn't wearing his mesh.

Which left him in a red T-shirt and black pants. Normally Gaara would never be in the open without protection, but he felt relaxed around Naruto, and he trusted him.

His sand was on alert of course, like always, but now Gaara was debating joining Naruto in the water or not. He quickly dismissed the notion.

"Gaara come in, it's great!" Naruto pleaded swimming to the edge where Gaara sat.

"It's not very deep, you can touch the bottom, sort of." He continued.

Gaara looked uneasy as he looked at the water. He shook his head. "You know I can't swim Naruto," he said.

"Well maybe I can teach you," Naruto replied.

Gaara looked at him like he was an alien. "Yeah, just like you taught Konohamaru tree climbing, wasn't he in hospital after that?"

"Hey it's not my fault he can't control his chakra, he shouldn't have been going so fast I told him to take it slow," Naruto argued.

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Come on Gaara, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Naruto said softly coming out of the water and press his nose into Gaara's neck to persuade him.

Gaara closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. "I know that. But water frightens me, even more than sleep." He said.

"Okay. I won't force you." Naruto settled down, resting his head on Gaara's chest.

Gaara held him, his fingers running through the wet blonde spikes.

Naruto cooed like the baby fox he was and closed his eyes in content. Gaara smiled slightly. Naruto was so adorable.

Soon Naruto's clothes dried and he was warm and sleepy.

"Gaara, I have to go. It's getting late," Naruto said.

Gaara tried to bite back his pain at those words, but he failed and a tear leaked out.

He was tired of Naruto leaving.

"Oh Gaara, don't cry, it's not forever," Naruto said crawling up to hug him.

"No but it'll feel like forever," Gaara replied, his grip tightening on Naruto.

"I'll be back before you know it. I'm pushing the time limit of my mission as it is, I should have been back days ago." Naruto said.

"Don't go." Gaara whispered.

Naruto sighed. "I have to. Hey, even if we're apart, we're never _apart, _right? I'm always with you, right here," Naruto placed a hand over Gaara's heart.

"I know it's not the same thing but, it's special. You're the only who has my heart, and I want you to remember that."

Gaara forced back more tears. "And you have mine," he whispered.

Naruto kissed him. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Gaara kissed him again before reluctantly letting go.

~later that night~

Gaara spun at the noise, chakra signals flared up and he turned to the source.

"Naruto," he breathed. "You came back."

"Yeah. And this time, I came for good." The genin answered.

Gaara bolted towards the blonde, throwing his arms around he cried into his neck.

"Ssh Gaara, it's okay, I'm not leaving ever again, never again." Naruto said.

Gaara smiled. It never mattered whether they were together or not, but he was glad Naruto cared so much.

Because they'd always be together. Forever.

… **o.O yeah I don't think this turned out like I'd planned…fail ;_; anyway, I seriously need some ideas, I have terrible writer's block. Any suggestions or requests are welcome and appreciated, anything will do!**


End file.
